


heavy

by SpicyJam



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bondage, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Finger Sucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyJam/pseuds/SpicyJam
Summary: The floor was cold against his knees, but the air held its own muggy heat that clung to his bare skin. If he thought hard enough, he could feel it ghosting over him, teasing the sensitive, throbbing erection between his legs. But it wouldn’t be enough to get him off.He needed permission first, anyway.





	heavy

**Author's Note:**

> i'm pretty sure this is the first nsfw thing i wrote for the voltron fandom? it's so Old (tm) but i still like it so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ WELCOME TO AO3 OLD FIC
> 
>  
> 
> please note the **dubious consent** tag. shiro is kinda sorta drugged here?

The floor was cold against his knees, but the air held its own muggy heat that clung to his bare skin. If he thought hard enough, he could feel it ghosting over him, teasing the sensitive, throbbing erection between his legs. But it wouldn’t be enough to get him off.

He needed permission first, anyway.

Eyes watched him. Or at least, he thought he could feel them. But he was alone, other than the Galra that he kneeled before.

Well, that he was  _held down_  before. His arms were tethered behind his back, tied by the wrist tight enough that he could barely feel the circulation. His feet were no better, bolted to the floor by rigid, metal shackles the spread his knees obscenely, but kept his feet held together.

All in order to allow the faux-cock, screwed right in the middle, to have the best angle to stretch him with. It resembled Sendak’s, in a way, but it was so much thicker. It always hurt when he was shoved onto the toy, but in a strangely pleasing way that barely rubbed him  _just right_.

He would never admit that aloud. Sometimes, when his head is clear, he’s ashamed of himself for thinking like this. But the next time he is pushed upon it, he writhes and thrusts against it like it’s the only thing in the universe he needed to survive.

“Champion.” The rough, familiar voice breaks through his thoughts, and he leans forward with a whine as he tries to hump against the air.  _Soon_ , he told himself.

Clawed fingers come forward and catch him by the chin. Obediently, he opens his mouth as wide as he can, and a furry thumb rubs against the tip of his tongue. The nails scratch against the sensitive roof of his mouth, but they don’t cut. His index finger pushes in next, and the middle replaces the thumb. Then they are thrusting in and out of his mouth, urging him to suck them off like he knew he would soon be doing to Sendak’s cock.

They abruptly pull out, and a string of spit follows, dripping down his naked chest. It cools quickly, and Shiro shivers.

“Open.”

He jumps to obey, and his mouth opens wide, tongue out to accept the thick head that laid just before him.

He doesn’t have to wait long to taste it, as it is roughly shoved into his mouth, nearly choking him at the suddenness. Quickly he recovers, and his tongue is lavishing the smooth, hot skin as if it were a prized toy.

It’s heavy in his mouth. So much so that more saliva drips down his body as he tries to keep his tongue steady to guide the length into his throat.

Sendak hums at him; a pleased purr. It sends Shiro reeling, teetering forward to take the entirety of his cock and swallow it whole. Only when he feels the fur tickling his lips and nose does his stop. By then, a large hand is holding him there, pressing him as far as he can go.

His erection throbs, desperate for attention. His throat convulses, trying to push away the welcomed intruder. And his lungs constrict, though they are already used to the rough treatment.

He is pushed away, and he takes a ragged, wet breath. It is cut short as he is shoved back down, and he groans as the motion pushes the plug deeper into him.

In this way, he is toyed with. His own length is ignored, even as it dribbles between his legs and seems to vibrate in time with his rapid heartbeat, in favor of the one that pushed and shoved so easily down his throat.

He’s so close. Just from this.

But then, he is shoved completely down and held there. For a few moments, he handles it well, until the toy inside of him begins to heat up and pulse inside of him, vibrating his very core. Then he is choking, pulling at the commander’s hand with frantic opposition.

He’s ignored, though, and he can feel the moans above him more than he can hear them over the sound of his heart that seemed to be just inside of his eardrums.

Everything darkens, and he isn’t sure if he is about to pass out, or if Sendak just adjusted his position to cover his face, until there is an abrupt vacancy in his throat and he keels over to suck in air like lifeblood.

Sendak sounds his approval again, and Shiro’s head is tilted up by the chin. His hands clench, futilely trying to escape their bindings. A heavy, booted foot is moved forward until it is just barely touching the tip of his own cock.

The Champion writhes at the caress, hips jolting forward for more. Sendak allows him to, and Shiro can’t get out his thanks fast enough. They come out garbled, choked, but he doesn’t stop squirming against the leather until he comes undone, spilling himself all over the floor and shoe.

He is not reprimanded, though. Instead, he’s brought back forward to service the cock that is has become so well acquainted with, and he does so gratefully. More murmured words of thanks spill forward as he pulls the head back into his mouth, sucking vigorously. Fingers thread through his hair and tangle in the locks; a steady feeling that keeps him from losing himself entirely.

It’s over too soon, for him. The taste spreads in the back of his throat as he swallows the unannounced climax, and he is shoved off to have it painted on his skin, as well. As always, his face is covered in it thickly, until he can barely see through one of his eyes, and he can’t lick his lips without pulling more into his mouth.

The plug begins to vibrate again, and Shiro throws his head back. Hands- Sendak’s? Or maybe the druids?- grab onto him and push him down on the feeling firmly until he is cumming again, his entire body nothing but a strand of pleasured nerves. Barely anything comes out, but it seems to satisfy whoever, and he is released, shoved forward to the ground. His limbs are freed just as quickly, though they are useless to him in their jellied state.

So he rests heavily on the floor that felt comfortably cool against his skin, eyes half lidded as he listened to the single pair of feet climb over him. It was just Sendak with him, then.

He rolls over, out of his own spunk, and weakly covers his eyes with his arm to shield himself from the lights of the room. It would be forever better than the cage they usually shove him into, though.

Sendak leaves without a word, and Shiro is left to himself until the druids decide to pick him up. He wants to think logically, about how to use this reprieve to aid his survival and freedom, but his brain is too muddled.

Escape can come another day, and he will be prepared for it.

But, for now, he’ll accept the pleasurable aftershocks and rest.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to check out my nsfw blog [here](http://lewdjam.tumblr.com/)


End file.
